


Ship on a Ship

by Koba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koba/pseuds/Koba
Summary: Kylo is an Emo shit and hux loves him





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self harm, language
> 
> Crit me!
> 
> Self Crit: this is trash, first attempt, soz my dudes

HUX was fucking gay.

And angery. 

The loss of the BB unit on Jakku, fuckmothering Jakku, had resulted in a stern reprimand from supreme commander Snoke. And that, in turn resulted in mind shattering terror.

He walked into a control room on his, repeat, HIS, star destroyer. It was hot. It shouldn't be hot. He looked up from his datapad. The room was destroyed, it looked like it had been cut up with, wait, what had cut up his…

“KYLO YOU DUMB EMO SHIT, STOP DESTROYING MY SHIP” he yelled as he poked his head out of the destroyed room.

“Same” called Phasma from her own room, as she lied in bed scrolling thru her exonet net profile. 

Hux stormed down the hallway to “his royal darkness’s” shrine room. Kylo thought it was a secret. Kylo thought no one knew about his prayers, cry sessions, and conversations with a macabre burnt helmet. Kylo thought people feared him, and while that was true, his temper tantrums were something of a joke within the first order. 

Hux entered the shrine room with a grimace. Klo had taken off his helmet, (Hux knew it was stuffy, kylo had drunkenly admitted to that one night, an action Kylo had self punished for severely) and was kneeling before the helmet of Darth Vader, a sharp blade in his hand. When he heard the door, he jumped up in surprise, like a child who had been caught pulling legs of of an beetle. Hux noted to himself that that description, a misbehaving child, was often apt to make about Ren. 

“Damnit Hux, fragging knock, and also, get out of this room, it's private”

“It is, however, on my gorram ship, which, coincidentally, is why I’m here” Hux felt his anger rise as he got into the face of Ren. 

Not many people could do this, confront Ren like this. For most people, telling him what to do was a death sentence, but Ren respected, feared, and maybe, just maybe, liked Hux. It was no matter, however, because friendship was a temporary, often ignored aspect of Hux’s relationship to Ren. He was Ren’s commanding officer, and, no matter how cute this dark haired, crooked nose, and bitter disposition kid was, he knew that a relationship, whether friendship or something deeper and more carnal, would be against First Order regulations on fraternization. 

“I don’t give a damn, Hux. My anger makes me stronger, which, if I was you, would scare me.” Ren growled, the rage apparent on his face. 

“Obviously you’re not me. That's apparent by the rank differences, and the fact that this is, again, my ship. Keep your fits and daddy issues confined to this room, Ben” Hux immediately felt a twinge of regret as he saw the pain of his words register on Klyo’s face. He pushed down this regret, though, as he had been trained to by his years in the academy. 

The moment of pain fell from Klyos face, replaced again by anger. He sent a jot of the force into hux, sending him flying out of the shrine room. Hux’s head smashed against the steel floor, and the door smashed shut. Hux lay on the floor for a few moments contemplating his choices. And the pain throbbing through his head. And the slight concussion he was likely to experience. He didn't like this. This life, how he had no friends. The only people he ever talked to were Phasma, who was far too strict to the order’s regulations on fraternization to become friendly in any way with him, Snoke, who was a terrifying mother fucker who would sacrifice his entire order and all the Storm Troopers under him on a whim, and Kylo, who he pushed away figuratively, and who pushed him away literally. And figuratively. His emotions got the better of him often. Hux sighed and picked himself up. If any other soldier under him physically confronted him or pushed him, he would have had them shot summery. But despite everything, he liked Ren. he walked to the medical wing to get medication for the pulsating pain in his head. 

Kylo fell to his knees as the tears ran down his face. Emotional connections, love, and sadness were not emotions of a Sith. Only anger and pain. He brought the blade to his forearm.


End file.
